


Waiting For You

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Matchmaker Wally, Minor Injuries, Pancakes, Pining Roy, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Roy Harper, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waffles, Wally Whump, Worried Wally, koy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: Wally glanced out the window, currently bored out of his mind.It was late, the sky had darkened far past its pretty shades of purple and blue, and was now a dark mess of inky blackness.It was even darker now, because of the rain falling in heavy sheets.Worried, Wally clutched his blanket closer to his chest, hugging his knees.Dick still wasn't home yet, and it had been hours since he promised he'd be home.Hours. Hours of waiting. Pacing. Reading. Well, trying to read at least. The concern churning in his stomach stopped Wally from doing anything for long.Where was he?





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Peeps, 
> 
> This is another lil' fic that I came up with late at night, wrote, woke up, saw, was utterly confused at what I was trying to do, and rewrote. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Birdflash! Koy! AKA my life! 
> 
> ~ E.M.H.

Wally glanced out the window, currently bored out of his mind. 

It was late, the sky had darkened far past its pretty shades of purple and blue, and was now a dark mess of inky blackness. 

It was even darker now, because of the rain falling in heavy sheets. 

Worried, Wally clutched his blanket closer to his chest, hugging his knees. 

Dick still wasn't home yet, and it had been hours since he promised he'd be home. 

Hours. Hours of waiting. Pacing. Reading. Well, trying to read at least. The concern churning in his stomach stopped Wally from doing anything for long. 

Finally, he resorted to sitting by the window, a mug previously filled with hot cocoa by his side on the table. 

Wally frowned, looking at the clock. It was half-past eleven, close to midnight and the rain hadn't stopped pouring. 

Letting his mind wander, Wally relaxed, thinking of his day. 

He had woken up next to his boyfriend, warm and content, and not surprisingly Dick didn't want to get up. 

His boyfriend was a literal cat when it came to sleeping, doing it whenever he wanted to and never waking up. 

After Wally had finally coaxed Dick into waking up with a strong cup of coffee, the two had made waffles and pancakes, due to a huge debate over which was better- waffles or pancakes?

Wally was a Waffle-Man through and through, although Dick the self-dubbed "Pancake-Pal" was exactly that. A pancake lover. 

After a huge debate with much fork-swinging and threatening with kitchen knives, they had both agreed that both breakfast foods were great, and they spent the rest of the morning making them together. 

Wally had stolen a handful of chocolate chips and was eating them when Dick had leaned over and kissed him, smiling at the sweet taste of chocolate. 

For the remainder of breakfast, Dick kept on kissing Wally, who was beginning to get exasperated with his boyfriend. 

"What? It tastes good. Like chocolate, but better." Dick smirked at him and Wally turned away, trying to hide the red blush creeping up his neck. 

"Shut it birdbrain and help me make more coffee." 

Then, Dick and Wally had been called to the Mountain for a mission. 

Turns out Wally wasn't needed for the mission, which he didn't mind. 

He did mind, however, that Dick was needed on the mission and he wouldn't see Wally for a while.

Wally spent the morning sparring in the training room with Roy. Or at least he tried to. Kaldur had been training as well, working with his water bearers, and Wally had gotten way too many hits in while Roy was staring at the Atlantean. 

"Wow Roy, I didn't know you had the hots for Kaldur," Wally commented as he managed to hit Roy for what seemed like the hundredth time. The archer was just too goddamn distracted. 

Roy had sputtered and stuttered as he glared at Wally. "What- When- No! That's not true, I don't!"

Wally cocked his head to one side and a sly grin started to grow on his face. "You don't?" 

"I don't." 

"Then why do you keep staring at him with big hearts in your eyes?" 

Roy growled at him and picked up his bow from where it lay beside him. "Okay Walmart, let's go. You know the drill- I shoot, you catch." 

Wally raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You won't get distracted?" 

"I won't." 

Wally nodded and turned around, making some distance between them. "Although I wouldn't blame you if you did. Kaldur is pretty." 

Roy fought to keep down the red blush on his face as he quickly glanced over at the Atlantean, making sure that he had not heard what the speedster said. 

"Shut it, Wally." 

"Sure thing Roy-Boy." 

Approximately three minutes later, Wally had slipped, and instead of catching Roy's arrow in his hand, he caught it with his arm. 

Over Roy's loud cursing, Wally heard Kaldur's voice and his cool touch on his back. 

"Wally? Are you okay?"

Wally had just grit his teeth and looked up at the two, older kids. "Geez, Roy. If you wanted me to shut up that badly then you could have just asked."

Roy shook his head disbelievingly and picked Wally up gently. "Let's get you to the med-bay, Walls."

Wally nodded and had let the archer carry him away, Kaldur following behind with concern written across his face. 

"Kaldur, it's fine. It really wasn't Roy's fault. I slipped." 

That second part was mainly for Roy's sake because Wally knew that his friend would be beating himself up about it.

"Hey, you know what would make me feel a lot better?" 

Kaldur looked up, a curious look on his face. Wally knew that Kaldur was going to do anything to make Wally feel better, and Roy would probably do so too. 

He took advantage of that fact. 

"Kaldur, I don't want you two to be moping around, so as the injured one here I command you two to go out together for coffee." 

Roy looked at him incredulously before glancing at Kaldur. 

"If that would make you feel better Wally, I would be happy to have coffee with Roy." 

Roy had blinked a couple times and Wally had beamed at him. "That would be awesome Kal, don't you agree, Roy?" 

"Um, yeah, totally." 

Wally held out his arm for a fistbump before he realized that he still had an arrow sticking out of it. 

"Oh yeah man, Dick is going to kill you for shooting me." 

"You said you slipped!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you shot me Roy, and Dick is going to murder you." 

Roy had just huffed at him as he sat him down on a medbay counter, pulling out some bandages. 

After they had wrapped him up in way too many bandages and fed him sandwiches, Wally had forced Roy to go out with Kaldur. 

Watching them leave, talking avidly with each other, it made Wally smile. 

It had taken a whole lotta time for Roy to come to his dumb senses and reunite with the team, and Wally had noticed that when Roy had left, Kaldur had an air of melancholy surrounding him. 

When he had finally come back, Roy had been interested in Atlantis and Kaldur's heritage, and they had conversed for a long time about that and many other things. 

Pretty much the entire team shipped them together now, and they had already tried multiple attempts to get the two together, but all of them ultimately failed. 

Until now. 

Wally had grinned, leaning against the counter, feeling accomplished. 

After that, he had talked a bit with some of the other team members but ultimately decided to head home, since he expected Dick to get back soon. 

That had been hours ago. 

Looking out the window, Wally thought he was going insane as each second ticked by. 

Standing up, he walked over to the couch and flopped onto it, closing his eyes briefly. He could sleep, right? 

He would just wake up later, and Dick would be home, and everything would be great. 

With this faint hope lingering in his mind, Wally let fatigue take over and fell into a deep, wanted sleep. 

… 

When Dick walked through the front door, he definitely hadn't expected the lights to be on. 

He also didn't expect to see his boyfriend, half on the couch, half on the floor, a blanket haphazardly strewn across him. 

"Wally," He sighed, looking around the room. A chair was sat next to the window, a mug laying on the table near it. The kitchen was cleaned from the morning's waffle-pancake adventure and the house was silent except for the slight snores of the sleeping speedster. 

Dick strode forward and gently picked Wally up, pausing when the speedster mumbled something and shifted. 

Slowly moving forward as not to wake his boyfriend, Dick climbed the stairs while Wally snuggled closer to him, leaning his face into the crook of Dick's neck. 

Laying Wally on the bed, Dick quickly changed into his pajamas and jumped in bed, wrapping his arms around Wally. 

"What took you so long?" 

Dick paused at the question, looking at his boyfriend's illuminating green eyes. 

"Sorry Walls, the mission dragged on and on and on. I swear all I wanted to do was come back home to you but Bats wanted to wait it out." 

"Did you win?" 

Dick chuckled at the sleepy question. "Yeah, we busted one of Vertigo's drug runs." 

"Yay," Wally mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

Dick was about to close his when he noticed the peek of white bandages poking out from Wally's shirt. 

Concerned, Dick moved some of the fabric away from Wally's arm, and indeed, his arm was securely bound with gauze and bandages. 

"Wally?" He questioned. 

"Mmm?" 

"What happened to your arm, babe?" 

Wally paused, and Dick narrowed his eyes at the hesitation. 

"Oh that. Yeah, Roy shot me." 

"What!" Dick yelled, eyes flaring. 

Wally groaned. "Dick I'm tired. You can punch Roy in the morning but now, we sleep." 

Dick still looked murderous but it was replaced by a flash of worry. "It doesn't hurt does it?" 

Wally groaned at the question but shook his head no and Dick nodded, reassured. 

"Dick. Sleep." 

"... Fine." 

Wally sighed in relief and leaned closer to Dick, relishing in the warmth of his boyfriend's arms around him. 

"I'm gonna kill him." 

Wally hushed him with a kiss and Dick smiled, placing his lips on Wally's forehead. 

"I love you, Wally." 

Wally smiled, and soon enough Dick felt the lull of sleep grip him. 

He heard the sweetest, softest, "I love you too, Dick." as he fell asleep, dreams of a certain speedster filling his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, 
> 
> Did you like it? Tell me down below! 
> 
> If you have any prompts or requests and please tell me


End file.
